


The Inimitable Aaron Burr

by stonerjohnlaurens



Series: History Obliterates (The Modern Hamilton Universe) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: !!!, (It's Burr), (Lafayette as usual)., Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters of color, Gen, Non-binary character, Trans Burr, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peggy, Transphobia, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerjohnlaurens/pseuds/stonerjohnlaurens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I've looked back on where I've failed, and in every place I've checked, the only common thread has been your disrespect.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>-Sophomore A. Ham to Freshman A. Burr<br/>Doesn't make much sense right now, but trust me. </p><p>Prologue to my other work, Of Identity and Legacy. Burr centered, because his freshman year was one to remember.</p><p>(Is the title a reference to the Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt? ...maybe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inimitable Aaron Burr

**Author's Note:**

> Trans Burr? Trans Burr.  
> I love him okay and I needed to get this all out.  
> Yes, I know the Charles Lee I describe looks nothing like the one from the musical. Shh, I know, I know, Shh, I know, I know....  
> I definitely recommend reading/keeping up with my other story, Of Identity and Legacy, after you finish reading this.

The relationship between Aaron Burr and the curious mind of Alexander Hamilton is most similar to glass vase on a wobbly table. The vase is beautiful and valued. Truly, a work of art that’s clearly been worked on for a decent amount of time, but watching it sway and stir, waiting for its fragile being to inevitably topple over, is stressful for anyone to witness.

 

It’s stressful to watch the two of them interact because you can never be certain that the discourse between them is friendly or hostile. The exchange can start with a simple singsong _“Mr. Burr, Sir!”_ from Hamilton and evolve into both parties stomping away, cursing each other’s ideals under their breaths. But then the two are back at Yorktown dining hall bonding over shared interests.

 

“How do you _stand_ him?” John Laurens asked one day, walking from dinner with the usually bickering friends, holding the hand of the older of the two. Aaron wasn’t bothered by John and Alex’s excessive PDA fest; he was just relieved that the mutual pining of the first semester was finally done. Alexander nudged his boyfriend at the utterance of his rude question.

 

“Hey, shut up.” He puts an amicable arm around Aaron. “Burr is one of my very best friends, second to only you, Laurens. He’s a little shit sometimes, but aren’t we all?”

 

Burr beamed at the praise. How was he ever so lucky to meet Alexander Hamilton?

 

“Actually, I was talking to Aaron, babe. Seriously, this Alex guy here, he’s a _mess,_ he’s always – “

 

John’s teasing was cut off by a playful swat to his head, stirring a laugh out of Burr. He waved to the couple on their way to the library – to do some late-night studying for a mutual class or to make out in the private study rooms? The world may never know – and proceeded to the freshman dorms on the eastern part of campus.

 

His room was on the second floor, a floor usually reserved for STEM majors. However, he had somehow convinced his friend, William Van Ness, to let the scrappy Pre-Law/Political Science marvel move in with him. To say Aaron was grateful would be an understatement. His other option was to make friends, like find a roommate that was free in the class of 2019. He didn’t always see eye to eye with William, but he preferred him over any random schmuck the Resident Life system would throw his way.

 

He opened his dorm door to an empty room. Ah yes, William is probably also in the library, preparing for midterms. Hope he already has a study room reserved.

 

Aaron knows it’s bad, but he’s been wearing his binder now for a good 12 hours. He takes it off, slowly, not wanting to get stuck again while his roommate isn’t around to help him out, and drops it into his hamper. A quick change into his night clothes and he was in his bed reading, room only illuminated by blue mini-lanterns he and William hung above his bed months ago.

 

He was studying a passage for Latin class but his mind kept wandering back to Alexander and their odd bond. The way they met was unheard of, completely baffling just to think of.

 

 

 

August 2015, a month Aaron deemed his time to shine. With no parents to embarrass, he filled out his own college registration, finally ridding his existence of his deadname, wearing some clothes he deemed more fit that he bought over the summer. He had 4 binders to start out with – one for each week a month – which he ordered online to celebrate being admitted into King’s College. He held the acceptance letter especially close to his heart. Congratulations, _Aaron_ Burr. No questions asked.

 

“Do you think they’re gonna be weird about us?” William asked, voice riddled with concerned. The unpacking was done, the room halfway set up. All that was left to do was go to the orientation activities of the week. The school was unfamiliar to the pair, so they took the stairs rather than the questionable elevator.

 

“You haven’t been messed with since we’ve been here, have you?” Aaron replied. “Also, thanks for driving me here dude. I promise, when I get a car – “

 

“Aaron, what was I supposed to do, let you walk from the home? Plus I know your foster mom is a bitch about using your real name, I’m always here for you okay? And to answer your question, no… my acceptance letter and all documents so far say ‘William’ but I am skeptical…”

 

“And you have every right to be. But I don’t know, I feel good about this place. I think if we stick together and we keep quiet we should be fine.”

 

“Yeah.” William walked down the stairs with more purpose now. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks man. When’d you get your haircut, by the way?”

 

“Oh, it was another moving-in gift to myself.”

 

“Along with all the binders?”

 

“I might be a little excited to get started on my college career, Will, sue me.” He said, playfully. "You can borrow one, anytime."

 

They were outside now, confused on where exactly to go. There were neon green signs pointed towards the Student Center labelled NEW STUDENT ORIENTATION THIS WAY, and the crowds seemed to flock towards the building accordingly.

 

When inside, both boys were stopped by a chipper young woman with big, dark eyes that matched her long, brown hair. She had a smile that could cure a chronic illness and a voice that could soothe a rabid dog. Aaron heard his roommate sigh in relief. _She makes me feel safe too,_ he thought to himself. Maybe he was being naïve, but how could you distrust such beautiful eyes?

 

She wore a blue dress – a bit heavy for a summer’s morn, but NYC weather is unpredictable – and pinned near her chest was a nametag that read “Hello, my name is Eliza, she/her/hers.” Okay, yes, she was definitely someone he felt safe around.

 

“Good morning, you two. Happy orientation day!” She looked earnestly happy, as if the school didn’t force her to meet hundreds of freshmen on a Friday morning that could’ve been dedicated to anything else. She looked on a clipboard and asked for their names.

 

“Burr,” Aaron said, by force of habit. In school, when he didn’t wish to hear his deadname, he’d curtly state his last name and try to move things along as quickly as possible.

 

“Ah, yes, Aaron. Here you go.” She handed him a slip of paper with the number 7 on it. “I know your mentor. He’s a piece of work I tell you.” She laughs, it’s a mirth-filled laugh that hints at something more than his mentor being a “piece of work.”

 

“Mentor…?” William cocked his head to the side at Eliza. She nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Didn’t you read your emails, Will? Every freshman who goes to King’s College is assigned a mentor. You can opt out, but it’s kind of a big deal here on campus, the whole history of brother and such…” Aaron trailed off, realizing that he was speaking a lot. William groaned.

 

“Someone’s been paying attention and doing their research, I see. Yes, William…Van Ness, is it? Here’s your number, 54. Unless you specifically asked to opt out, you’ve been assigned a mentor. Your mentor can take you all around campus today, but most people choose to stay here, in Monmouth Student Center. I’m sure you’ll love your mentor, I loved mine freshman year.”

 

“Thank you, Eliza.” Aaron smiled. He didn’t know if he’d like his mentor yet, but he definitely liked her.

 

The two left her to let the people behind them receive their numbers. They walked towards the largest lounge-like area of the Student Center, again guided by the neon green signs. Crowds of people were chatting loudly, each with tiny slips in their hands, apparently looking for their assigned mentors. Aaron winced.

 

“So much for staying together.” He muttered, sliding down a wall so he wouldn’t be so easily seen. He didn’t care for big groups of people, groups of people, or people.

 

William mumbled agreement and began kneeling to sit with Aaron. “I’ll sit by you until we find our mentors, okay? I don’t want to –“

 

“FIFTY FOUR? FIFTY FOUR?” All heads turned towards the source of the noise. It was a lanky fellow, pale skin, flushed red in the face from all of the unnecessary yelling. William reluctantly stood back up and shuffled over to the shouting boy now considered his mentor. “Oh, good! I don’t have all day, kid.”

 

Alone now, Aaron stared blankly at a bare patch of wall in the lounge. He tried to tune out every conversation happening around him and think about his new dorm room, god, that’s all he wanted right now, his own bed in his own new room.

 

“Pardon me.”

 

Aaron shook away his daydreaming and looked to the person speaking to him. There in front of him a person with long, black, hair – not as long as Eliza’s, but long enough to be considered long – coupled with a matching black goatee. They appeared to be Latino in descent, some kind of foreign. No one Aaron would’ve imagined to see at the mostly white school he enrolled in. Aaron did his research, just as Elia could tell, and he knew that Latinx students only made up about 1% of the student body last year. The person held out their hand down to Aaron, and Aaron took it to help himself up, cautiously.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you Aaron Burr, sir?”

 

“That depends.” He said defensively. “Who’s asking?”

 

“Oh, well, sure, sir. I’m Alexander Hamilton!” The person said WAY too excitedly and gestured to their nametag – Alexander Hamilton, he/him/his. “I’m at your service, sir. I have been looking for you!”

 

“I’m getting nervous,” Aaron said, squirming to highlight his discomfort.

 

“Sir! No need to be nervous! I’ve been assigned to you as your upperclassman mentor! And I,” Alexander bowed for dramatic effect during the pause. “I am your obedient servant.”

 

This guy was weird. Like, textbook strange. Here this guy was, a little taller than Burr by maybe an inch, let’s say he’s like 5’6 or something, and he was bowing to him as if he were a king. Aaron patted him on the back. “Okay, Alexander…stop before people stare.”

 

“Do you use he/him/his?”

 

“What?”

 

“Your pronouns, sir. You use he/him/his, as well?”

 

“Yes.” Aaron’s voice cracked when he said this and he cringed. Who could take him seriously with _that_ voice?

 

“Good! It says that on your form, but I just wanted to be sure. They don’t let you choose multiple pronouns and I know some people use more than one. For example, my friend, Eliza, she has a younger sister, Peggy. Peggy only uses she/her right now, but it used to be she, he, and they. She was all over the place, not that I’m complaining. It was just so interesting hearing Eliza talk about her, with all the different pronoun usage. I think Peggy is a first year, too. Have you met her? She just graduated from Albany High I think, top of her class! Not surprising, coming from the Schuyler household. I bet that – “

 

Jesus, Aaron usually checked himself when he went over 30 seconds of speaking. This Alex kid seemed to do the exact opposite, thriving off of every word that left his lips. Alexander gabbed away and led Aaron out of the Student Center. Aaron exhaled sharply, suspicious of what Mr. Hamilton had in store for the two of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hamilton sideblog: actualjohnlaurens.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @gayjohnlaurens


End file.
